clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesús Cristo
Jesús Cristo is a student at Clone High High School and a clone of the legendary religious figure, Jesus of Nazareth. Biography In "A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder", Jesus was working in woodshop, when Joan asked him what he knew about the original Jean D'arc. Jesus said he saw a movie about her and explained that she heard religious voices, and got burned at the stake. Joan said that she was hearing religious voices and didn't know what to do. Jesus told her to follow them because God has a painful plan for everyone. He then accidentally impaled his hand with a nail gun. He was later seen in the audience, when Joan found out that her voices were just her braces picking up on a Christian radio station. However, he was more shocked to hear that Jerome had hooked up with Lupe. In "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone", he was in the audience of the film fest. In "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening", he was cheering at the starting line of Abe and JFK's drag race. In "Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts", he was in JFK's Van, smoking Raisins. In "Litter Kills: Litterally", he attended Ponce's funeral. In "Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale", he was in the meat locker, being frozen. Appearance Jesús is a clone of the man who claimed to be Jesus Christ, only his race has been changed to Hispanic, for the sake of cultural diversity. He wears a halo on his head and a black beanie cap. He also wears a blue jacket. Personality Obviously, Jesus is super religious. He tries to live up to his clone father, by obeying the word of his grandfather. This gets him to take part in doing ridiculous things, just because he thinks God tells him to do so. Jesus acts like a stereotypical Mexican, the kind that always talks about religion and brings God into every conversation. Jesus is obsessed with his religion, spending time watching movies about historic Christian figures, such as Jean D'arc. As a person, he is a nice and respectful individual, who doesn't discriminate or look down on others, already setting him a step above his clonefather. He was nice to Joan, and out of the kindness of his own heart, he wanted to help her make sense of the voices in her head. Episode Appearances *A.D.D.: the Last D is for Disorder *Film Fest: Tears of a Clone (Cameo) *Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening (Cameo) *Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts (Cameo) *Litter Kills: Litterally (Cameo) *Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale (Cameo) Trivia *He's part of the woodshop class, in reference to Jesus Christ being a carpenter. *He also impaled his hand with a nail gun, in reference to Jesus' crucifiction. *In "Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts", a lot of Jesus symbolism was used, on Abe Lincoln. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students